To survive
by narutodippy
Summary: When the battle with Sasuke and Gaara goes horrible wrong the whole outcome is crushed. Will any survive or will they all pirish in the battle that will be made?


Gaara VS Sasuke

Ever wonder what another out come would be in Sasuke's battle with Gaara? Well I thought about it and came up with this. I hope you like it.

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ok to fill you in Sasuke just activated his um…lightning edge thing and is charging tords Gaara.

"HIAAAAAA!" Sasuke charged head first near the shell of sand that surrounded the sand nin. His hand glowing with the visible chakra. He pierced the shell easily.

"AAAAAAAAAAA" Gaara's scream rang out in the crowd. Then it went dead silent. Sasuke just stood there grinning looking at his arm. But something was wrong. He felt something pulling on his arm. He tried to brake free of its grasp when he herd a loud snap.

"LET GO!!" His arm started to bleed. He pulled it out. Attached was a brown long arm with blue veins popping out. It wouldn't let go. It flung him up in the air before slamming him into the ground.

"Sasuke!!" Sakura jumped up from her seat and stared at were Sasuke laid on the ground unmoving. The sand around Gaara started to fall. Gaara was standing holding his shoulder. It was covered in blood. His blood. He was gasping for air and was shaking.

"Gaara!!" Temeri looked over at her wounded brother. He started to sway before collapsing. Both Gaara and Sasuke were lying on the ground, out cold.

Feathers started to fall from the sky. The plan had been activated. With or without Gaara. Temeri jumped down and went to Gaara.

"Gaara! Are you alright!?!" Gaara slightly moved when she touched his injury. Sakura was next to Sasuke now. He wasn't breathing. In fact his body was shattered. Most of his bones were crushed. There was blood running from his mouth.

A sand nin jumped down next to Temeri and Kanroru. Temeri looked at him with fear in her eyes._ This isn't good! Without Gaara we can't do this!_

"How badly is Gaara injured?" Temeri Looked at Gaara. He was covered in his own blood.

"He's bad. What ever that Uchiha freak did, He put Gaara down for the count."

"Take him to the woods until he recovers his chakra."

"But, He's lost a lot of blood he could die if he doesn't get help."

"That doesn't matter!! As long as he can perform the justue!!!" Temeri was sent over the edge on that.

"We need to get help for Gaara! He can't even walk!! Let alone do that!!"

"Then make him walk! We need Gaara for this!!" Temeri gritted her teeth and lifted her brother. He groaned in pain. It was too late to do anything about Gaara at the moment.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Sasuke-kun!! Wake up!" Sasuke wasn't moving. No one was coming to help.

"Sakura." She looked down and saw Sasuke looking up at her. His eyes were pale.

"Sasuke-kun!" She would have hugged him if he wasn't so badly injured. Sakura had to get him to some place safe. She went to lift him when she felt a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned ready to be attacked.

"Sakura, if you move him he'll die." It was Kakashi. Sakura looked at him with shock on her face.

"Wait, what should we do!?!" Sakura was scared out her mind_. Not move Sasuke he would be an easy target. Move Sasuke he dies. _

"The only thing we can do is protect him. I hope you're ready for this." Sakura nodded and got into her ready position.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Gaara! Don't die on us!" Temeri held Gaara still as Kanroru dressed his wounds.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!!" His screams in agony made Temeri cringe. She always made it seam like she didn't care about him, but in reality she loved him. He was her little brother and she was his older sister. It was her duty to protect him. It never had the chance to come into play until now.

"We found Gaara! Over here!!" Three sand ninjas come in the clearing.

"How bad is he?" Temeri looked down at the ground.

"H-H-He's dying." She couldn't help but to choke on her words as they came out. She could feel her tears rolling down her face. Kanroru wasn't as emotional. Gaara had one time almost killed him. If Temeri wasn't there he'd be dead.

"He needs help. Badly. If he doesn't get some soon…The plan will completely fail." Gaara was starting to make her worry. He was really pale. Paler than usual. His screams in pain had stopped. And his wheezing was gone. If his chest wasn't moving she would think that he was dead.

"Do you think he's well enough to move?"

"No. If we did he'd get worse and die in a few minutes. Right now, I think he has about 1 hour."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"AAAAAAAA!!!" Sakura fell to the ground with a kunai in her leg. She looked at Sasuke who was unconches now. He was having trouble breathing.

"Sakura are you ok?" She looked up at her sensei and smiled.

"Yay, I'm fine." The sun was starting to set and she was getting tired.

"Sakura we need to get to a safe place to spend the night."

"Hia, but what about Sasuke?" She looked at her love lying on the ground. His face had beads of sweet on it. It looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"We have to move him, but…If you do one step out of my directions he'll die. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Kakashi walked over to his student and slid his hands under his upper back as gently as he could. Then he motioned to Gai who was up in the stands to cover them.

"Sakura, you need to support his entire lower body with as little movement as possible."

"Alright, I'll try." She slid her hands under his lower back in the same fashion as Kakashi did. Sasuke groaned at the movement of his body when he was lifted. They started to head to the stairs of the auditorium. When they finally got inside they laid Sasuke on the floor. Inside there was a strong smell of rotting flesh.

Sakura couldn't take it and puked before she passed out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"He's ok for now." Temeri looked at her sleeping brother. (Yes sleeping!! Gaara has insomnia! That means he doesn't sleep MUCH!!) His face had a better color but it still was a little pail. She has been on watch wile Kanroru keeps an eye on Gaara.

"I wonder what he's dreaming." Kanroru looked at her with faint smile. She could tell that he was a little worried about Gaara. She knew he didn't like to show it but it was true they both loved there brother, even if he was a blood crazy demon. He was still there blood crazy demon.

"T-Temeri, Kanroru?" Temeri looked at him with tears in her eyes. She had never been so happy to here his voice before in her life.

"Gaara!!" She got up and ran to him. She would of hugged him if his sand didn't come between them. She slammed head first into it. She fell back and was caught by his sand.

"A-Arigito Temeri, you t-too Kanroru." Kanroru looked at him like he sprouted a second head. Gaara never said thank you. He didn't even acknowledge them most of the time. He wasn't the same person they left the arena with. He wasn't Gaara in any way.

"Gaara? Are you feeling ok?" He showed a small smile. But I quickly faded when a wave of pain shot through his body.

"AAAAAAA!!" He tried to muffle his scream but it didn't help at all. It actually got loader.

"Gaara! Stay still1 If you over do it you'll die!" She ran to his side and saw that he was bleeding from his wound again.

"Kanroru, hold him down!" She ran over and started to add pressure to stop the bleeding. Gaara tried to get her off but failed. He was in too much pain to work his sand.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"He won't stop bleeding!!! Kanroru do something!!!" He took out the metical kit that was given to them by the sand medics. He pulled out the blood clotting pills. There were only three left. Kanroru put one in Gaara's mouth and made him swallow. Soon after his bleeding started to slow.

"Thanks Kanroru." Temeri was out of breath and sweating from the adrenalin. It was late and she was really tired. Gaara fell asleep again within a few minutes.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Sakura, Sakura wake up!"

"Nnn?"

"Sakura!" Sakura shot up with a jolt when she heard her name. She saw Ino standing over Sasuke and Lee lying on the floor. Ino was looking over at her. Lee's bandages had blood rolling down them. He needed them changed badly.

"Lee-san, are you ok?" He looked over to her with his eyes full of tears. She could tell something happened. She looked around for Naruto. He wasn't there. _Were is that baka!?! I bet he's still sleeping! Lazy idiot! _

"Where's Naruto, and Gai-sensei?" The second she said Gai's name Lee burst into tears. At first she didn't get it. She saw Kakashi get up and walk over to her.

"Gai's dead." Her eyes widen when Kakashi told her. Lee's role model was dead. Naruto wasn't any ware to be found and Sasuke was in a coma. She felt her eyes start to burn as tears built up. She finally took in the full concept and horror of war. She started to cry in here knees. Lee looked over at her and grabbed his crutch and walked over to her.

"It's going to be ok." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. He started to cry again.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was morning now and the fighting started up. There was a loud explosion above them which shot Kakashi out his sleep.

"Every one wake up!" They all woke up by his scream. A few kunai flew past him. He grabbed one and threw it in the direction it came from. There was a scream then a thud. Kakashi looked over at Sasuke on the ground. They had to move fast. There was no way he could be moved at suck a high speed in his condition.

Kakashi was in charge. He had to make a choice that would save as many as possible. There were only two options. They could defend against attack and stay there, or they could leave Sasuke behind and make to a safer place. Ether way didn't have any good outcomes. On both sides there was high chance that someone would die.

"Every one we're going to defend against attack and stay here." Kakashi took out a kunai and passed one to Lee and Sakura. They heard someone coming. Kakashi went to through his kunai.

"No!! It's me!!" It was Naruto. He had dried blood on his jacket. It looked like he had killed some people.

"N-Naruto!!" Sakura was about to run up to him when Kakashi grabbed her arm.

"That isn't Naruto."

"What?"

"Who are you? It will be in your best interest to answer correctly." There was a poof of smoke and stood none other than Temeri. She grinned when she saw the pink haired genean's eyes widen. Temeri removed Naruto's jacket. It was covered in blood.

"What the hell did you do with Naruto!?!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hope you liked the beginning. I think I got a good cliff hanger going. Not the best but still, good enough. Please comment.


End file.
